Behemoth
Behemoths are enemies that appear in multiple ''Final Fantasy'' games. They are usually depicted as large, purple, canine-esque creature with two yellow bull-like horns. Most varieties of Behemoths counter any attack with an attack of their own, and use a powerful Magic attack if a spell is used on them. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Emperor of Palamecia unleashes a Behemoth on Firion's party. Final Fantasy III Behemoths and King Behemoths appear in the Temple of Time and Ancient's Maze, respectively. Final Fantasy IV Three Behemoths appear as mini-bosses in Cave Bahamut on the Moon and can also be fought randomly in the Lunar Core. King Behemoths appear in the Advance version of ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V The Behemoth is a new creature in the Advance version. The King Behemoth also appears in the Void. Final Fantasy VI Behemoths appears as an enemy on the Floating Continent. There is also a stronger version, known as the Great Behemoth in Kefka's Tower, and a boss called the Sr Behemoth in the Cave in the Veldt. A similar enemy, the Intangir, can appear on Triangle Island in the World of Balance. In the Advance version, Dark Behemoth appears. Final Fantasy VII Behemoths appear during the Raid on Midgar late in the game. King Behemoths appear in the Northern Crater. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Behemoth appears as a boss on Chapter 1, in Sector 8 Plaza. Experiment no. 88 is a virtual, stronger copy of Behemoth, and it is fought on Chapter 4 on the Training room of the Shinra Building Floor 49. King Behemoth also shows up, as a boss on the final dungeon, on Chapter 11. ''Final Fantasy VIII Behemoths appear on the Great Plains of Esthar after the Lunar Cry. Final Fantasy IX Behemoths appear in Memoria. One can also be fought in the Treno Weapon Shop on Disc 4. Final Fantasy X Behemoths appear as monsters in the ruins of Zanarkand. A strong version, Behemoth King, which casts the powerful Meteor spell upon its death, appears inside Sin. Final Fantasy X-2 Regular Behemoths appear as a random encounter on the Zanarkand Ruins in Chapter One. Behemoth King here is replaced by Humbaba which looks exactly like Behemoth King. It appears as a boss in Thunder Plains in Chapter Five. Both versions also appear in Via Infinito. Final Fantasy XI Behemoths appear as Notorious Monsters, and are generally difficult to defeat alone. Other than a special BCNM battle, the Behemoth can only be found in the Behemoth's Dominion, and only one will appear about 24 hours after it was last defeated. On occasion, the King Behemoth will appear instead of a normal Behemoth, and is more powerful than its lesser. Behemoths are also seen in the game's intro FMV, which depicts the beastman attack on Tavnazia. There are more than one, and are controlled by the Orcs. Final Fantasy XII Behemoths appear as both an individually named enemy and an entire classification of similar enemies. Final Fantasy XIII A behemoth appears in the TGS07 trailer of ''Final Fantasy XIII, when it bursts out of a car and begins a duel with Lightning. It wields an enormous sword. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Behemoths appear as a family of monsters. They have high HP, physical strength and magic defense. Some behemoths are capable of instantly killing a unit. Friendly behemoths are able to use Ultima Demon spells when paired with the a unit using Monster Skill Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Behemoth appears as a regular enemy in Conall Curach. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Behemoth appears as a boss in Old Town. His appearance is dramatically different from the original Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest A behemoth attacks Benjamin at the Hill of Destiny. Appearances outside of the ''Final Fantasy series ''Chocobo (series) Behemoth is a recurring character in the ''Chocobo series. At times, it appears as an obstacle to Chocobo's adventures, on other occasions an ally. ''Kingdom Hearts A similar monster appears in the series as a heartless boss and then, as a rarely encountered enemy. The description that can be found in the Journal is "''Immensely powerful Heartless. With their large frame, they trample enemies, and repel most attacks. Damaging their weak point make them lose consciousness. Strike them with potent attacks while they are down." Trivia In Final Fantasy VII, the first Vincent's Limit Galian Beast looks like a Behemoth, standing in two legs. Etymology Behemoth is a mythical creature mentioned in the book of Job in the Holy Bible. Its name may be a plural form of the Hebrew word for "animal," as per common practice in Hebrew of expressing greatness by pluralizing a noun. Behemoth is the Hebrew primal beast of the land, with Leviathan being the primal beast of the water and Ziz being the primal beast of the sky. According to legend, Behemoth and Leviathan will battle at the end of the world, and eventually kill each other.